


Sell Your Soul

by HPFanGirl99



Series: Faustian Bargains [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: “What’s all this?” Slade snapped out, an edge of confusion in his voice.“Thirty thousand and one dollars and fifty cents not to kill Any Rohrbach.” Dick calmly got out, hoping and praying that this would be enough to satisfy the mercenary.There was a brief moment of silence before Slade let out a low, cold laugh. “Come on, Kid. Do you honestly think I’ll abandon a contract for one dollar and fifty cents extra?”Damn it. He had a feeling Slade would say that. Alright, time for plan B.





	Sell Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the what happened between Slade and Dick to inspire Dick to make the deal he did with Floyd. A slightly different ending to Nightwing Vol 2 #82.

Amy, he had to save Amy, Dick frantically thought as he raced to where she was staying. He had to prevent Deathstroke from killing her. 

Oh, he had a plan, but it wasn’t one that he liked. If Bruce was here, he’d insist that there was always another way, that you should never pay off a criminal like Slade. But right now, he was out of options.

Unfortunately, he had a bad feeling Slade wouldn’t just accept his bribe. He’d have to offer something extra. He could owe Slade a favor, something the older man would relish in holding over his head. Or perhaps a ‘get out of jail free card’, in the form of looking the other way the next time Slade was caught committing a crime. However, he’d then have to explain to Bruce why he owed Slade those things, something he wasn’t keen on doing.

Luckily for him, he knew _exactly_ what Slade wanted from him. While he didn’t like the idea, he didn’t have much of a choice. If it could save Amy, he’d do almost anything.

Dick grimaced when he spotted Slade pointing a gun in Amy’s face, only for his heart to drop at the sight of Jim, Amy’s husband standing right next to her. Shit, he had to get Slade away from them immediately.

Dick didn’t even think as he pounced on top of Slade, only to wince as Slade caught hold of his ankle and swung him into a wall. Dick felt a surge of utter relief as he watched Amy and Jim run away from them. The money in the briefcase rained down on both of them, causing Slade to momentarily pause. Good.

“What’s all this?” Slade snapped out, an edge of confusion in his voice.

“Thirty thousand and one dollars and fifty cents _not_ to kill Any Rohrbach.” Dick calmly got out, hoping and praying that this would be enough to satisfy the mercenary.

There was a brief moment of silence before Slade let out a low, cold laugh. “Come on, Kid. Do you _honestly_ think I’ll abandon a contract for one dollar and fifty cents extra?”

Damn it. He had a feeling Slade would say that. Alright, time for plan B. “That’s not the only thing you’ll get besides hero money.”

Dick watched as Slade’s masked eye narrowed ever so slightly. “Really? Enlighten me. What could you _possibly_ have that I would want?”

“I think you know.” Dick leaned up so he could whisper into Slade’s ear. “Me, in your bed, _willingly_.”

“You think I’m interested in you like that?” Slade eventually got out, sounding calm and bored. But Dick knew Slade well enough to tell that he had been thrown off guard by his offer. Bullseye.

A low, bitter laugh escaped Dick’s lips. “I’m not oblivious, Slade. You’ve wanted me for a long time, haven’t you?”

Once he studied Slade long enough, it was easy to see that he acted differently around him than he did around his fellow Titans. How Slade’s single blue eye would darken ever so slightly, his gaze heavy and penetrating on the few occasions he was maskless. How Slade’s voice would lower an octave, a tinge of want present when talking to him. How Slade’s hands would linger on his body slightly longer than proper during fights. Oh, it didn’t take a genius to know that Slade wanted to bend him over the nearest flat surface and fuck him into tomorrow.

He was used to both heroes and villains lusting after him, he wasn’t blind. He knew damn well that he had a great ass, and his _flexibility_ was useful in more than just crime fighting. Normally, he was able to ignore the looks and suggestions thrown his way. But with Slade, he found it hard to. There was something about the older man that made his breath catch in his throat and stirred his imagination.

Dick was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of his domino being forcefully ripped off. A gloved hand tightly gripped his chin, and Dick forced himself to meet Slade’s gaze, who had at some point taken off his own mask.

Evidently, what Slade saw in his eyes satisfied him, because after what seemed like an eternity, Slade’s lips were suddenly covering his. Dick immediately responded, tightly gripping Slade’s costume to pull him closer. Oh god, the kiss was absolutely _amazing_. Then again, Slade had had decades to gain experience.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shocked looking Amy watching them from a doorway. He gave her a frantic leave now look, and to his relief, she ran away, but not before glaring at him. Oh boy, he was going to be hearing about this later on. Luckily, Slade’s eye was closed, so he didn’t see the whole exchange.

They parted once there was the sound of approaching sirens. “I always said you had heart,” Slade purred out as they both put their mask back on.

Dick grimaced, before whispering the address of one of his safehouses into Slade’s ear. There was no way he was letting Slade into his apartment to have sex; even though Slade already knew his secret identity.

Slade nodded before they both made themselves scarce. The last thing they both needed was the police trying to arrest them.

Several hours later, they were curled up against each other on his bed. Dick could easily say that this was the _best_ night of sex he’d ever had. Then again, the only people he’d sex with was teenaged heroes, so there wasn’t a lot of competition. This was _definitely_ worth waiting years for.

“The money will be in your account by the end of the week,” Dick mumbled once his breathing evened out. He didn’t want to be accused of going back on his side of the deal.

“Oh, I’m not worried.” A low chuckle vibrated in Slade’s chest. “I won’t be telling the Bat about this. I’m not in the mood for him to come after me for having sex with his precious birdie.”

Dick let out a sigh of relief, Bruce would come _unglued_ if he found out Dick had both paid off _and_ slept with an enemy. “That’s probably for the best.”

Slade wryly chuckled as he began to gently stroke his hair. “I gotta say, kid, that was one of the best deals I’ve been offered in a while. You’ve been waiting for the right moment to use the sex card, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Dick said sheepishly, even as he preened ever so slightly. Coming from Slade, that was high praise. As much as he had wanted for years to offer himself up to the older man, he knew that he had a powerful bargaining tool in his hands. He couldn’t just waste it on something insignificant, he had to save it for something monumental.

“Clever boy,” Slade cooed into his ear, sounding both amused and exasperated.

A dopey grin curled Dick’s face at that. He was just about to drift off when he remembered something that he had been wanting to confirm this whole time. “Who hired you to kill Amy?”

Slade burst into laughter. “You make one hell of a Mata Hari, kid.”

Dick gave Slade an innocent smile, although his gleaming eyes ruined the image.

“It was an Inspector Macklin Arnot.” Slade got out once he managed to calm himself down.

“Damn it, I was right.” Dick irritably mumbled under his breath. He could feel the surprise radiating from Slade, and Dick sighed. “It’s complicated,” he deflected, and to his relief, Slade didn’t press further.

Dick startled ever so slightly when he felt the sheets pulled over them. “Get some rest, kid,” Slade said gruffly, although there was a faint note of fondness in his voice. Dick let out a sleepy noise as he pressed himself closer to Slade, before easily falling asleep.

Dick burrowed himself deeper into his pillows as he slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was he was curled up against another body. That was odd, there was no way Barbara would come all the way to one of his safehouses. He mentally shrugged, before opening his eyes. Dick let out a startled yelp to see Slade Wilson’s face inches from his before everything came flooding back to him.

Slade let out an amused chuckle as he lightly ruffled his hair. “Sorry kid, I couldn’t resist the urge.”

“Asshole,” Dick grumbled, halfheartedly batting Slade’s hands away. “Didn’t take you for the type to stay.”

Slade shrugged ever so slightly, seeming unsure of why he _had_ decided to stay. “A certain Amy Rohrbach left a message on your phone. Said she needed to talk to you immediately and to bring your badge and gun.”

Dick groaned, slumping back on the bed. “She’s going to fire me.”

Slade stiffened ever so slightly, looking faintly guilty. “I’m sorry, kid. I know how much you loved your job,” he murmured apologetically.

“It was inevitable. After all, I did lie to her and infiltrate the BPD under false pretenses. Plus, if word got out that they hired a vigilante, even unknowingly, they’d have problems.” Dick knew this day had been coming for a long time, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Slade leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips, before getting up. Dick carefully sat up, hiding a wince at how sore his ass was. Both he and Slade quickly got into civvies. Dick startled when Slade tugged him into his arms, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Dick moaned, tightly wrapping his arms around Slade’s neck as he got onto his tiptoes. Unfortunately, Slade was a solid ½ a foot taller than him, which made the angle slightly uncomfortable for both of them.

Eventually, they broke apart. A faint smile curled Slade’s face, before he whispered, “I’ll see you around, kid.”

“See you around,” Dick softly replied, as he reluctantly let go of Slade’s neck. He wistfully watched as Slade strode out of the safehouse, before sighing. It was time to face the music, in the form of an angry soon to be ex-boss.

He knew Amy would never understand the decision he had made to agree to have sex with Slade. But right now, he didn’t care. He’d sell his soul to the devil if it meant that he was able to save the life of one of the few honest cops in Bludhaven. There was no way in hell he’d let Amy die on his watch.

Honestly, he had a feeling the only reason Slade had accepted his offer was due to how small the pay had been. After all, $30,000 for a job that involved keeping a noisy vigilante away was rather insulting for Slade’s reputation and skill set. For whatever reasons Slade had for accepting his offer, he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

Dick grimaced, before mentally steeling himself for the confrontation with Amy. Once he got that over with, he could then fully protect his city. That was all that mattered right now.


End file.
